We'll Be A Dream
by Keepersblood
Summary: A girl is sent to live with her aunt and uncle in La Push. She finds herself falling in love with a hotheaded shape shifter. One problem he has already found his imprint. Who will Paul choose? Her or Rachel...Dun dun dun...Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Pierre, SD (South Dakota)

Tears fell from Diana's face,onto the piece of paper she was currently writing on. She tried to convince herself that this was for Adelina's hated the fact she had to move Adelina around so much, but Diana knew this would be the final time. Adelina was going to La Push, Washington to live with her sister Melony and her husband Rick. Once she was done writing, Diana put the letter in an envelope. The front door then opened and in walked in her twenty year old daughter.

It didn't take long for Adelina to notice that something was wrong. As she looked into her mother's eyes she asked, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Adelina, we need to talk." Diana said and patted the seat next to her on the couch. Adelina walked over to her and sat down next to her crying mother.

"Sweetie. I know you're going to hate me, but it's for your safety." Diana began and was interuppted by Adelina, "Where are we going this time?"

Adelina was used to them moving around a lot, but she wasn't prepared for what her mother was going to say.

Diana sighed, "Not we Adelina. You. Just you." Looking up at her daughter with sad eyes.

"What do you mean just me?" She asked. Adelina couldn't believe it. Her moving without her mother.

"Adelina, you need to get out of here. I can't explain it here, but I've explained it in this letter." Diana handed her the envelpe. "You can open it on the plane, which will leave in about two and half go back."

"Do I get any say in this?" Adelina questioned. _Maybe I can get her to change her mind, _she thought.

"Please Adelina don't argue. Just trust me. You need to go and I need to stay here. I promised you when you were born that I will keep you safe." Diana explained

"That's what you're trying to do?" Adelina asked. She was so unsure of what was going to happen when she left her mom. Why was it important to keep her safe? Her mother's safety was just important as hers.

"Yes, you'll understand soon enough." Dianna told her.

Adelina stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. "Ok, Mom. I trust you." She whispered. She went to her room with tears falling from her eyes. Adelina didn't want to leave her mom, but she knew in her heart that her mom was doing this for her. No matter how proposterious it seemed. She couldn't argue. Knowing that arguing would hurt her mom because her mom felt she had to do this for Adelina. She didn't want to hurt her mom.

* 1 Hour 45 Minutes Later*

Diana arrived with Adelina at the airort. She watched her daughter gather her stuff out of the car. _I won't let him get you. _Diana thought as she told her daugther to be safe.

"You to Mom." Adelina replied looking at her mother. For some reason, she had this eery feeling that something bad was going to happen while Adelina was gone.

Hugging her daughter one last time, Diana kissed Adelina's cheek and said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Adelina said while letting go of her mom. Looking at her mom one last time, "I love you Mom."

"Love you to Adelina." That was the last thing Adelina heard from her mother before she got on the plane.

AN:I am going to do this now...

*puts right hand up* I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS...I DO OWN ADELINA, DIANA, RICK, MEL, TAYLOR, SOPHIE, AND IAN!

*puts right hand down*

:) Please Read and Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Seattle, WA (Washington)

After getting off the plane and saying bye to her new friends, Taylor and Sophie, Adelina walked towards a familiar car. A man got out of the driver side of the car and walked towards her.

"Livvy." The man gasped at the sight of his neice.

Adelina looked at him, tears threatening to release. "Uncle Rick."

The man nodded as he went up to her and hugged her. "I miss you Livvy." He said softly as the tears cascaded down his face.

"I miss you to Uncle Rick." Adelina whispered as her own tears released.

Rick let go of his niece. He wiped his eyes and grabbed her bag. "Let's get going. Your aunt wants to see you."

Adelina nodded as she wiped away her own tears. After they put her bags in the car, Adelina knew the drive to La Push would be a long one. It didn't matter to Adelina though because as they began to get closer and closer to La Push the safer she felt. _The only place i've ever felt safe._ Adelina thought as they pulled up into a driveway of a house she remembered as her aunt and uncles.

As she stepped out of the car, Adelina couldn't stop looking at the house. The house held so many memories for her. When Adelina got closer to the house, she didn't notice the woman who stood on the porch smiling at her.

"L-I-V-V-Y-Y-Y!" The woman yelled as she tackled Adelina to the ground.

Looking at the woman, Adelina knew exactly who she was. Her aunt. "Missed you to Aunt Mel."

Rick laughed at the two. "Hun, why don't you get off your niece so she can get settled in the house?"

Grinning Mel got off Adelina and helped her up. "Come on Livy we'll let your uncle bring your stuff in while I show you your room."

Rick shook his head laughing as he watched his wife drag his niece into the house.

Mel grinned as she opened the door, "This is your room. I hope you like what we did with it."

Adelina's eyes scanned the room. The walls where white, but had wolfs painted all around the room. All the wolfs were different colors. There was a black one, a silver one, a brown one, and a lot more. She loved it.

Leaning on the doorway, Rick asked, "You like it?"

Adelina turned around, nodding with a huge smile on her face.

All of a sudden Mel, Rick, and Adelina heard, "I found out finding out isn't the worst part. Don't believe it's just me. And I've found out. Do you really have a clue? You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you."

"My phone." Adelina said as she took it out of her pocket.

"Go ahead and answer it." Mel replied.

Adelina opened it and put it to her ear. "Hello."

"Hey Addie! It's Taylor." Taylor exclaimed.

"Hi Tay." She replied.

"Guess what Addie. You are going to a party with Sophie and I."

"A party?" Adelina asked. Mel quickly grabbed the phone, "Hi, I'm Adelina's aunt. You said party?"

"Hi! I'm Taylor. I met Addie on the plane. Yes I did say party. It's a graduation party at first beach. Do you mind if she comes?"

"Of course not. She can go." Mel answered, shocking Adelina. "I'll give her back the phone now. See you in a few."

Adelina grabbed the phone. "Hi."

"Sophie and I will be there as soon as we can. Then we will get ready to go."

"Umm. Ok."

"See you soon!"

"See ya." Adelina then hung up the phone.

**AN: **

**I apologize for taking so long! I had to refer back to my friend's story to rewrite this chapter and I have to say it turned out so much better this way! Writer's block doesn't help also. I will be working on Chapter 3 as soon as I can! **

**I would like to thank Hi. ImMariaa/oneandonlyluverfan and GASPLudwig for reviewing. **

**To Feed-me-fables-from-your-hand for putting it on your favorite.**

**To GASPLudwig and winchesterxgirl for putting on their Story Alert.**

**To Treebee, cookie montser200, and GASPLudwig for looking over it. **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, story alerting, favoriting, and reading it. I'm glad you all like the story. :) I hope you keep reviewing because I love to see them and it is good motivation to update quicker! **

**Love you all,**

**Amber**


End file.
